


Eloise!

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [7]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Eloise talks a little too much and Anthony has someone for the family to meet.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 21
Kudos: 114





	Eloise!

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I liked the idea. Again, I am practicing my writing and I have no idea what I'm doing. I hope you like it!

"I am serious Penelope! You should definitely go out with James. He is perfectly nice and I know how much you want to be someone."

These are the words that greet Anthony as he walks into his sister's apartment. An apartment which she shares with Penelope. 

He walks into the living room, quietly takes a seat on the couch next to Penelope and places the take out food he brought on the coffee table. Eloise is sitting on the chair, kind of sideways, in a position that Anthony is sure must hurt in some way.

Penelope sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Eloise, I already told you I don't want to go with him. I don't like him like that. You know, for someone who is so opposed to relationships, you sure are keen to get me in one."

Eloise sat upright and grabbed her order. "Because I know that YOU want to be in a relationship. That one day you want to get married, have babies and publish more books."

"Eloise!" Penelope exclaimed while trying to silently remind Eloise that her brother was in the room.  
"She wants to have babies? Exactly how many babies?" Anthony asked as he grabbed his own food.

Eloise remained oblivious and answered his question.

"She wants at least three. She doesn't care what genders they are just that she has at least three. She also wants a spring wedding and a honeymoon somewhere warm."

Penelope closed her eyes and groaned. "For God's sake Eloise! You may as well tell him every secret!"

Eloise still remained oblivious to the fact that Penelope wasn't loving that Anthony was getting this information. 

"You seem to know everything, sister. Do you happen to know her ring size too?" Anthony asked.

At this Penelope openly glares at Anthony. Anthony feigns ignorance to her pointed glares. How dare he encourage this conversation?!

"Of course, she wears a size seven. She loves anything classic though. I should probably make a note of that for James." 

At that moment, Eloise's phone rang and Penelope thanked whatever deity allowed that to happen. She needed a distraction. 

After said phone call, Eloise seemed to have forgotten the topic they were discussing and instead started to talk about the upcoming family trip.

"So Pen, we leave the day after tomorrow. Are you packed?" Asked Eloise.

Penelope simply nodded because her mouth was full of food.

"You told mama that you were bringing your girlfriend, Anthony. She is overjoyed."

Hearing this statement sent Penelope into a coughing fit.

Eloise sprung into action and got her a drink.  
"Are you alright Pen?" She asked.

Penelope could only nod as she couldn't trust her voice to work. Anthony was concerned but also slightly amused at her reaction. 

After everything calmed down, he said "I am. I am very excited that you will all get to meet her."

"I still didn't quite understand why we know barely anything about her. You've been together for almost a year." Eloise said.

"We wanted to truly get to know each other. We wanted to stay in our bubble and make sure this was the real deal, I suppose. Plus, I am still not happy about the fact that I have to share her with you lot." Anthony responded. 

They enjoyed the rest of the evening without any issues. They planned how they were to arrive at the house they rented. Eloise was to go with Benedict and Penelope was to meet them there.

Three days later.

Anthony was the last to arrive at the vacation home. He parked the car and helped get the luggage inside the home. His family was sitting in the living room, excited to meet his girlfriend. 

When she walked into the living room the room was silent. 

Eloise was the first to react and all she could do was say "Penelope is your girlfriend? You are his girlfriend? You and him are together?" Over and over again.

Anthony smiled and said "Actually she is my fiance. Thank you for telling me her ring size by the way. I was having issues getting it without being obvious."  
Penelope turned red all over but had a huge smile on her face. The ring was perfect and the proposal had been perfect as well.

The family overcame their shock and they congratulated the happy couple.

No one was more excited than Violet Bridgerton. Her son was to finally marry! And a girl she absolutely adored.


End file.
